gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dusty Attemborough
) | gender = Male | affiliation = Free Planets Alliance | rank = | flagship = Masasoite Triglav (former) | actor = Kazuhiko Inoue }} Dusty Attemborough (Japanese: ダスティ・アッテンボロー) was an admiral serving in the 13th Fleet of the Free Planets Alliance, under Yang Wen-li, and later a commander in the Iserlohn Republic. Attemborough was a close friend of Yang, and was the youngest admiral in FPA history. History Early Life When Dusty was a teenager, he wished to follow in his father's footsteps and become a journalist. His father, however, demanded that his son join the military instead. Eventually, Mr. Attemborough told his son that, as a condition for allowing him marry Mrs Attemborough, his father-in-law forced him to promise that he would raise his son to be a soldier. All of Mr Attemborough's children, however, were girls, and his father-in-law died in battle against the Galactic Empire a few months before Dusty was born. Believing her newborn son to be the reincarnation of her father, Mrs Attemborough named her her son Dusty after her father. Dusty adamantly refused his father's request, only aquiescing when his father fell to his knees, crying. Compromising, they decided that Dusty would attend both the military academy and the FPA Officer Academy. Ultimately, Dusty was accepted into the military school, but was not accepted into university. Upon his son's entrance into the military academy on Heinessen, Mr Attemborough gave him a "lucky charm" that his father-in-law had given him on his wedding day: a rusted key. He claimed that once, while in Dusty's grandfather's pocket, it had saved him from a bullet (despite the key itself having no marks to corroborate). ( ) FPA Military Service A long-time friend of Yang Wenli, Dusty Attemborough first met Yang sometime before graduating from the Free Planets Alliance Officer Academy, and served together with Yang during both the Battle of Legnica and the Fourth Battle of Tiamat. During the Battle of Tiamat, Dusty was one of three other men who chose to accompany Yang Wen-li on a daring diversionary maneuver, one that ultimately led to the successful retreat of the FPA navy from the Tiamat Starzone. After the Battle of Astate, Attemborough became a staff advisor under newly appointed admiral Yang Wenli and the 13th Fleet. Attemborough would continue to serve directly under Yang Wenli for most of the major battles of that era, including the Seventh Battle of Iserlohn that culminated in the bloodless capture of Iserlohn Fortress. Iserlohn Republic .... Rank history *'Lt commander' — *'Commander' — *'Captain' — *'Commodore' — *'Rear admiral' — *'Vice admiral' Appendices Appearances * (first appearance) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (flashback) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Name variations *'Dusty Attemborough' (DVD subtitles) *'Dusty Attenborough' (LD subtitles) *'ダスティ・アッテンボロー' (LD/DVD subtitles — Japanese) Memorable quotes #"We're doing this revolutionary war out of foppery and whim. Got that?" Background information The name Attemborough is a mistranslation of Attenborough, an Anglo-Saxon family name referring originally to a person who lived near a fortress or walled city. Attemborough dusty Attemborough dusty Attemborough dusty Attemborough dusty